


A Red-Headed Secret

by morganskye



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: When the boys answer a call from an adult store they think it's going to be just another bust in a fun location. Instead they get an offer they can't refuse! But what happens when fantasy could become reality?Rating for Smutty McSmut





	A Red-Headed Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to what was supposed to be a fun little romp with lots of sex but no plot. What it turned into is a fun little romp a little bit of sex AND a plot and WAY more emotional baggage than I thought was possible. Plot bunnies are evil little creatures. Anyhoo I hope you like it!

**A Red-Headed Secret**

**Chapter One - A Strange Call**

       The day started out as normal as ever, or at least as normal as it can be when the Ghostbusters were involved. Janine had been reading a Dewey LaMort novel that she had pinched from Peter’s desk out of boredom. Every few minutes she would giggle or roll her eyes at it. Winston heard her snorts from where he was working on Ecto.

       “What’s so funny over there?”

       “It’s this book of Dr. V’s. ‘The Ratchet Brand’. Every other line is something about ‘the lonely gunslinger’ or ‘the dusty trail of dust’. I don’t know how he can read this tripe. It’s the worst!”

       Winston chuckled.

       “We both know Peter doesn’t have good taste in anything worth spending time on. I’ve tried to get him to read someone good, like Melville. Now that’s a real adventure writer!”

       “My high school English teacher would agree,” she laughed. “Sometimes I think you missed your calling Winston. You should have been a teacher or a writer.”

       “I’ve thought about it, but after getting a taste of this life I don’t think I could do anything else.”

       “I know what you mean. Any other job seems dull compared to this place...at least when the phones are ringing.”

       Just then Peter and Ray came down the stairs, chatting about lunch options.

       “Be careful what you wish for Melnitz. You might get it,” Peter said.

       Lo and behold, the phone rang.

       “And I thought I was supposed to be the psychic one,” complained Janine. “Ghostbusters. One call and we catch em all! How can we help? Uh huh…uh huh...huh! And the business name? Oh! Yes I know the place. Sure, not a problem. I’ll send them over ASAP.”

       Whatever the caller said next made Janine blush madly.

       “I’m not a Buster so I won’t be there, but thank you for the compliment.”

       Ray nudged Peter. “Good thing Egon didn’t hear that. He’d make sure a ghost got left behind.”

       “Hey! That’s my trick,” Peter grumped. “So what’s the call Janine?”

       “Oh you’re going to love this Dr. V. The job is at The Lucky Kitty on 7th.”

       “The what?” asked Ray.

       Peter looked like a kid who got everything he wanted for Christmas.

       “The what Ray? The what?! Only THE best adult store in the tri-county area. You never know who’s going to be there when you walk in. Everyone goes. It’s like the Taj Mahal of porn stores.”

       Ray didn’t look too impressed.

       “That’s all fine and good, but I don’t see the appeal. I’d much rather get my kicks with a pretty lady than a magazine. Besides, I like taking a girl out. See a movie, have some dinner, get to know her before we...well you know,” he grinned.

       “You’re so old fashioned Ray.”

       “I think it’s sweet. Besides, I like a guy who’s into foreplay, mental or physical,” said Janine with a wink.

       Ray turned so red Winston was sure he could see smoke coming out of his ears.

       “Gosh, thanks!”

       “Careful Melnitz. Ray’s an impressionable little boy. You don’t want to give him naughty thoughts,” taunted Peter.

       “Oh shut it Dr. Venkman. You’ve got a job to do. I won’t bother giving you the address since you clearly know where you’re going. Perv.”

       “Oh haha. I won’t mention that you know where it is too.”

       “But you just did,” she replied blandly.

       Winston walked up to Ray, wiping the grease from Ecto’s engine off his hands, and watched Peter and Janine snip at each other.

       “Do you ever think that if it wasn’t for Janine’s crush, she and Peter would have hooked up ages ago?”

       “Yeah I do. They’re a pretty good match when you think about it, but she only has eyes for Egon.”

       “It’s probably a good thing. Could you imagine their fights?”

       Ray chuckled. “If I wanted the Firehouse destroyed again I’d call Peck over for a visit. Come on, let’s get Egon and get going.”

 

*******

 

       Soon enough the four men were on their way to The Lucky Kitty. Peter hadn’t been exaggerating its prestige. The outside was classy enough that the average person on the street would think it was just another department store in a classic New York building. It wasn’t until they got inside that the fun began. There were a total of four floors and a basement. Each floor had a specialty, with the most tame items on the ground floor. Where the guys were standing appeared to be just a regular bookstore, but with titles like ‘How to Spank’ and ‘Foreplay for Beginners’, no one would mistake the place for a library for long.

       “This place has quite a feel to it, doesn’t it?” asked Winston. “It makes porn look respectable.”

       “I’m glad you agree. I’ve put a lot of work into this place.”

       They turned to see a vision in red. She was an Amazon goddess in a skin tight latex dress and killer 5 inch heels. Her long black hair swayed in time with her hips as she walked towards them. All eyes, both male and female, turned to watch as she passed. She wore no jewelry, but her skin shone like diamonds.

       “I’m Prudence Monroe, owner. Pleased to meet you.” She raised her hand for Winston to shake, but Peter elbowed his way in. He bowed and kissed her hand as if she was a princess.

       “It’s always a pleasure to meet such a charming proprietress,” he said, kissing her hand again. She smiled slightly, pulling away skillfully.

       “You must be Doctor Peter Venkman. I’ve heard much about you.”

       “See guys?” He nudged Egon in the ribs. “I told you the ladies talk about me.”

       “Only to warn each other about you,’ he replied.

       “Ah, you must be Doctor Egon Spengler. And you’re Doctor Ray Stantz. And of course Mister Winston Zeddemore. I know so much about all of you. I’m sorry that Ms. Melnitz wasn’t able to come. I would have liked to have met her.” Her voice was soft and slow. It had an almost Southern lilt to it. It begged to be listened to and all the Busters hung on her every word.

       “Wait, were you the one who made call?” asked Ray.

       “Yes I was.”

       “So...what did you say to Janine to make her blush like that?” Egon attempted to act like he wasn’t suddenly interested in the conversation, but Peter could tell he was hanging on every word.

       Prudence chuckled lightly. “Just that a woman with a commanding voice like hers is destined to be a dominatrix and that I’d love to show her my whip collection.” The tips of Egon’s ears went pink as the guys tried to hide their laughter.

       “Is there something you need to tell us Spengs?” Peter asked. All he got in response was Egon coughing.

       “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where the problem is.” Prudence cocked her finger and they followed like eager puppies. “This building was erected during the height of the Art Deco age. Marble floors, brass and copper accents, built-in statuary. This place was a horrid sight when I bought it, but now it’s something to be proud of. Five floors of sin and it’s all mine.” She lead them to a bank of elevators. One popped open as soon as she hit the up button. They all fit in, but it was a bit tight. She selected the 4th floor, the doors sliding shut quietly.

       “Is it warm in here?” Ray asked, suddenly very aware of how Ms. Monroe’s fine round ass rubbed him delightfully as the lift swayed.

       “I’ve never had a complaint Dr. Stantz, but I’m sure we can find a way to cool you off,” she said over her shoulder with a wink.

       “Hooboy,” he whispered, grinning.

       “That’s a very interesting name you have Ms. Monroe,” Egon commented, trying to keep the conversation on safe topics.

       “Thank you. Prudence runs in the family, and I must admit it’s hilariously ironic that I run an adult store.” The elevator chimed. “Fourth floor. Toys, Lubes, and Private Theaters.”

       Shelf upon shelf of dildos, vibrators, sleeves, wands, and more were laid out with military precision. Every color of the rainbow (and sometimes rainbow colored) was represented. Glass cases held high end products with display models available. Employees stood ready and willing to help with any questions a person could have. It was like a large boutique, and far distant from the seedy stores found throughout the city. There was even a faint scent of lavender in the air.

       Peter couldn’t stop himself from touching display models while Winston looked on with amusement. Ray tried to look everywhere but at the products, and Egon found his PKE meter incredibly interesting. Prudence watched them for a moment, letting them (more accurately Peter) have a few minutes of fun. When she’d had enough she cleared her throat delicately. The Busters instantly turned to her.

       “Gentlemen, the problem is back in the theater, although some of the employees have made comments about issues on the floor. Would you kindly take a look?”

       “As my lady commands,” Peter bowed again, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Prudence sighed delicately, then snapped her fingers. All of the employees turned and wordlessly marched their way down the stairs.

       “I’ll leave you to your work.” She winked at Ray, then took the elevator down.

       The floor was quiet. Muzak played lightly in the background, but with all the employees gone there was no conversation.

       “Funny I thought there’d be customers around,” Winston said.

       “Ms. Monroe probably made sure they were kept out. Anyway, let’s heat ‘em up boys,” replied Peter. They pulled their throwers, except for Egon who kept an eye on his meter. The private theaters were on the far side of the floor, so they spread out and made their way down separate aisles. Things stayed quiet until about halfway to their destination. Packets and bottles of lube fell off the shelves and scattered around to block Ray’s way. Egon noticed that vibrators and motorized tongues were crawling on the carpet like giant inchworms.

       “If I didn’t know better I’d say these dildos are giggling at me,” said Peter, eyeing a large one that snickered at him.

       “Really? I’ve never had that problem,” Winston replied. He smiled when he saw the indignant look on Peter’s face.

       “At least you aren’t getting hit on by a fleshlight,” said Egon as a sleeve with silicone lips on it made kissing noises at him.

       “Don’t let Janine know. Now that the dominatrix idea is in her head she’s probably already buying something made of leather. Her birthday is coming up isn’t it? Maybe I should get her something from here. What’s your size Egon?”

       “That’s not funny Peter.”

       “Really? I think it’s hilarious.”

       “Hey Iggy, anything on the meter?” asked Ray, desperate to change the conversation.

       “A few light blips but nothing we can shoot at. I’m getting more from the theater side so we should keep moving.”

       “Fine by me,” said Winston as he tried to keep a butt plug from humping his foot.

 

       Finally they made it to the entrance of the theaters. It was a large archway that was banked with giant red velvet drapes and gold tassels, leading to a long hallway with multiple doors on either side. Plush red carpet was on the floor and dark wallpaper lined the walls. Paintings of tasteful nudes hung between each door, lit by low-hanging chandeliers. The whole thing was opulent but not overdone.  

       “Looks more like an old time bordello than a place to watch dirty pictures,” commented Ray.

       “Yeah. Ain’t it grand?”

       “Geez Pete you planning on getting a job here? You act like you found heaven,” Winston said.

       “I would, but I’m afraid I’d be such a distraction all the ladies would forget to buy anything.”

       “Or more like they’d run in terror.”

       “Winston don’t forget who signs your paycheck…”

       “Yeah. Ray.”

       “If you’re done, I’ve found the source of the disturbance,” interrupted Egon. His meter spiked heavily when he pointed at the last door on the right.

       “Time to earn our pay!” cheered Ray. He was about to rear back and kick the door down when Peter stopped him.

       “Hit the breaks Tex.” He reached forward and opened the unlocked door. The room was dark and rather plain compared to the hallway. There were four wide movie theater style chairs covered in plastic. Along the longest wall was a theater screen, currently black. In fact the only interesting thing in the room was Ms. Prudence Monroe.

       “Well shit,” Winston’s comment echoed in the room. “Guess we should have been paid in advance.”

       “Hello gentlemen.” She was calm and slightly amused.

       “BLAST HER!” Three proton streams headed right for her, but were deflected by a bubble-shaped force field that fully surrounded the store owner. The Busters kept at it for a few moments, but Egon signaled for them to stop.

       “I don’t understand. What happened?” asked Ray.

       “She’s not a ghost, or honestly anything I’ve seen before,” replied Egon. “As soon as we entered the room the PKE went from a class 5 to something off the chart.”

       “Quite right Dr. Spengler. I think it’s best to say that I’m a woman of the universe. I’ve seen much in my time, things you could never dream of, which is saying a lot since I know that you all have been privy to some incredible sights. Sadly I have become bored. That’s why I’ve settled here and set up shop.”

       “Ok fine. You’re just a...whatever trying to live the American dream. But why did you call us here?” asked Winston.

       “Simple. You all are incredibly intriguing. Four men of completely different backgrounds were brought together by fate to rid the world of spooks, specters, and ghosts. Four men with unique personalities, interests, and tastes, yet for all of your divergent traits, you all share so much in common. I apologize for calling you all here under false pretenses but I was hoping to get your help. ”

       She slowly walked over to them, a Cheshire grin on her face.

       “Why don’t you boys take off your packs and have a seat? You look tired.”

       Robots couldn’t have responded better. Each man dropped their packs and equipment and sat in the chairs. As they did the theater screen lit up.

       “What I find so extraordinary, which isn’t surprising considering my personal hobby, is that you all have something you want right under your noses. Something you all desire but feel you can’t have. I want to see what happens when you get it.”

       A picture of Janine came up on the screen.

       “Woah woah woah. Wait. You’re saying that all of us want Janine? That’s ridiculous,” Peter snorted. He looked over at the others. Ray was looking down, twiddling his thumbs. Winston was whistling a tune called ‘I’m not answering this question’, and Egon was staring straight at Peter with a look that screamed ‘Of course I do you moron’.

       “Ok fine we’ve all thought about her inappropriately. So what?”

       “So I’d like to run an experiment. Today I’m going to give you the chance to live out your fantasies.” With a snap of her fingers the picture flew off the screen and morphed into the long-legged body of Janine Melnitz. It was accurate down to the last fiery red hair on her head and she was dressed in the same clothes they last saw her in. What she wasn’t was talkative. She stood like a smiling doll.

       “Each of you will have a simple but fulfilling erotic scene with Ms. Melnitz...well, her body double at least. After you walk out of the building you will have no memory of what happened, just the lovely feeling of a great afterglow. What do you think?”

       The men looked at each other, then at Egon who was looking a bit uncomfortable with the attention.

       “What?”

       “Well Egon, Janine is…” started Ray.

       “Not my girlfriend. I can’t give permission because it’s not mine to give. If you’re asking if I’d be angry...no I don’t think I will be.”

       “You want to explain that big guy?” asked Winston.

       Egon ticked the reasons off on his fingers.

       “One. We would be with a construct, not the real Janine. Two. Even if it was the real one, neither her or ourselves are currently spoken for. Three. Scientifically speaking man is an animal. Sexual urges are part of nature. Four. We’ll have no memory so it’s really nothing more than a very detailed wet dream.”

       “That’s very sporting of you Spengs.”

       Egon merely cocked an eyebrow.

       “So um, what now?” asked Ray.

       “Now?” Prudence said, walking over to him. “Now we have fun.” She kissed him on the forehead. He looked like he had fallen into a deep sleep while the screen on the wall flickered to life.

 

**Chapter Two**

**RAY**

 

       The sun was just setting as Ray rang the doorbell of a quaint two story home in the suburbs. He was dressed like an extra from Rebel Without a Cause, complete with a leather jacket and slicked back hair. He fiddled nervously with his car keys as he waited for someone to open the door. After what seems like an eternity the door was opened by a tall, beefy man in shirtsleeves. He silently gave Ray a once-over, but stepped aside as a delicate hand touched his shoulder. Ray’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw her. Janine was wearing a halter-top rockabilly dress in black with deep royal purple trim and underskirts. Her shoes were the same purple, as were her nails. She was a teenage queen.

       “I’ll be home by midnight Daddy,” she said, stepping past him.

       “Your curfew is eleven,” he replied.

       “It’s summer Dad. I’ll be back by midnight.” She kissed him on the cheek and linked her arm with Ray. “Let’s go handsome!”

       Ray led her to the car, eagerly opening the door for her. His car, a ‘52 Coupe deVille convertible in pearlized blue, was a beast of an automobile. The top was up, but Janine was sure that would change when they got to the drive-in later.

       “Wow Ray, this thing is massive. I bet you could fit four people in the back seat. Good thing it’s just the two of us.”

       He blushed and grinned at her as he got in.

       “Ready for a great night out?”

       “Ready!” she laughed. Ray revved the engine and took off, tires squealing.

 

       Dinner at the local diner was movie perfect. They had burgers and milkshakes with cherries on top. The jukebox played tunes made for dancing and Ray happily swung her around the dance floor. Conversation was about anything and everything, only stopping for food and breathing.

       Eventually it was time to head to the drive-in. Ray’s choice was Forbidden Planet. It wasn’t one that Janine would have chosen, but he was so excited to see it she couldn’t say no. They pulled into an empty spot close to the middle of the open field in front of the giant screen. As Ray got out Janine offered to help him get the car ready for the movie, but he declined saying it was his duty to make sure she was taken care of. He sprinted around, putting the top down on the car, setting up the speakers on the windows, and grabbing popcorn and drinks from from the concession stand.

       “Good timing. I think it’s about to start,” Janine said as Ray got back, loaded down with food. “Are you sure we can eat all that? We just had dinner!”

       “I’m a growing boy,” he laughed. She smirked and dug into the popcorn.

 

       “Why does Altaira change her clothes for John? If he likes her then it shouldn’t matter what she’s wearing,” Janine asked, taking another handful of popcorn.

       “Well, I guess she wants to impress him? I know I’m very taken with your dress tonight.” he replied.

       She blushed prettily, leaning a little closer to him. Suddenly she shivered. The evening had gotten cold and with the top down on the car there was nothing to stop the breeze. Ray gallantly took off his jacket to put around her shoulders. As a thank you she kissed his cheek, making him grin.

 

       “How did you like the movie?”

       “It was pretty interesting. That robot was kind of scary, but I’m sort of glad it got away with everyone else. What did you think?”

       “The special effects were amazing! The plot was so good, and Leslie Nielsen was great! I hope they make another one. Hey there’s another movie after this. It’s called _Rodan_. I think it’s Japanese. Want to watch it?”

       “I think I’d rather go,” Janine said coyly. Ray didn’t quite get the message.

       “Oh...ok. I’ll take you home.”

       Janine put a hand on his arm as he reached out to start the car.

       “Ray, I mean I’d rather go somewhere quiet. Maybe Lookout Point?” she asked hopefully.

       “Lookout Point? Are...are you sure?” Janine watched him turn red.

       “I’m sure, but only if you want to go…”

       In answer Ray had the car started and out of the drive-in before she could blink twice.

 

       Lookout Point was a wooded cliff just outside of town. It was well known as a favorite make-out spot for local teens. Tonight it was surprisingly empty. Ray parked in a spot that was more secluded than most, but still provided a pretty view of the town lights as well as the stars. A full moon hung over them, setting the scene.

       “Can we put up the top?” she asked.

       “We can’t see the stars if we do.”

       “I don’t want to look at the stars Ray.” She put a warm hand on his thigh.

       “Hop in the back seat. I’ll get the top up!”

       Janine giggled at how eager he was. She had been looking forward to tonight and hoped he was as enthusiastic in all things. She got into the back and settled in. The seat was wide and practically long enough to lie down comfortably. Janine shivered again, pulling Ray’s jacket closer. Thankfully Ray was climbing into the back seat, ready to warm her up.

       “Are you sure Janine?”

       “I am. I didn’t even wear panties tonight,” She smiled at him and leaned in. “Please, kiss me.”

       With a whoop he did just that. His lips were warm and soft on hers. Janine sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her fingers ran through his ginger hair, finding it as soft as his lips. Her hands slowly traced lines down his neck and over his chest. Ray giggled a little when she hit a ticklish spot.

       “Sorry. Let me make up for it.”

       With a twist and twirl she straddled Ray in a blink.

       “That’s...um...that’s pretty forward of you,” he stammered, clearly nervous and excited.

       “Darling Ray,” she purred softly into his ear. “I haven’t even gotten started.”

       Despite her voluminous crinoline skirts, she was able to get to Ray’s belt and swiftly expose him to the elements. As she caressed his already hard cock he began to pant, his hips automatically thrusting up to meet her grip. His head fell back, eyes closing, as he gave in to Janine’s ministrations. She leaned forward and placed little kisses over his cheeks and neck. He shivered from the sensation, hands fisting and relaxing.

       “Do you want me Ray?”

       He opened his eyes and cupped her face in his hands.

       “More than anything in the world.”

       Janine lifted herself up while Ray scooted down a little. Blindly, thanks to her dress, she took him in hand again and was able to slide him deeply into her. Ray let out a low groan as she flexed and moved against him. She was burning hot compared to the chilly air and impossibly tight. He dug under her dress to get to her perfect rump and squeeze it in both hands. Janine cooed and moaned as they found their rhythm. She would make little circles with her hips as Ray pounded in and out. The friction was delicious. He kneaded her ass like it was silly putty, urging her on. She was sure his fingers were going to leave faint bruises but it didn’t matter. She circled his neck with her arms, burying his face in her cleavage. Ray kissed and sucked her flesh, loving how it made her gasp. The car rocked back and forth as the windows steamed up.

       “I’ve wanted this for so long. You’re so lovely, so sweet, so kind. Oh Elaine!” He said her name again and again in time with his thrusts. His breathing quickened, his skin flushed. His eyes and mind where only for the woman before him. He watched as her eyes darkened from the pending climax. When he felt her body flutter around him like a butterfly he came deep inside her. Elaine put a hand over his heart, feeling its heavy beats slowly calm. Ray nuzzled her neck with his nose. He could feel her pulse thudding in time with his own. He lifted his head to kiss her sweetly.

       “Elaine,” he whispered, drifting off to sleep in a haze of bliss.

 

       Ray awoke in the real world just as his movie version fell asleep. He had a silly grin on his face that made him look like a little boy who just got an early birthday present. Prudence excitedly began asking him questions.

       “That was fascinating! At what point did you stop imagining Janine and replaced her with Elaine? Did the fantasy have any basis in reality? Do you currently have relations with Elaine? Tell me everything!”

       She produced a notepad and pen from thin air, ready to note everything he said. Ray nervously chuckled.

       “Well um...I guess I stopped thinking about Janine when I uh…” He turned a pretty shade of pink. “Entered her. I’ve had a crush on Elaine since, well since forever. We went to school together. There was a costume dance in high school and she wore that dress. I’ve never been able to stop thinking about it. She was so beautiful.” His voice was wistful.

       “Ah so this was an unfulfilled wish. Interesting. When did you last see her?”

       “It’s been a bit. We write to each other once in a while, but that’s about it.”

       “That’s a shame. You clearly have genuine feelings for her.” Prudence made several more notes, then banished the notepad. “Alright, who’s next? Winston?”

       “I guess so.” He looked at Egon again and waited for a nod. The scientist rolled his eyes, but nodded consent. “OK let’s do this.”

       As with Ray, Prudence kissed Winston on the forehead, making him fall deeply asleep.

 

**Chapter Three**

**WINSTON**

 

       It was a bright clear October day in New York City. Halloween was just around the corner, and that meant more work for the Ghostbusters. Janine’s desk was piled high with invoices to mail, bills to pay, and claims to file, not to mention a full cup of coffee sitting next to two empty ones. However the woman in question wasn’t even looking at her paperwork. In her hand was a pencil that was tapping out a quick staccato that echoed in the large hall. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back slightly, lips parted slightly as she tried to control her breathing. A delicate flush crept up her neck and cheeks. A light moan slipped out but she quickly bit her lip to prevent more.

       “Hey Janine!” Peter’s voice was loud, far louder than necessary for her to hear him since he was only several yards away. In fact the only thing separating them was a row of filing cabinets. She went still, eyes wide.

       “Yes Dr. V?”

       “Is that you making all that tapping noise?”

       She blew out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

       “Yes Dr. V.”

       “Well knock it off! The only tapping I should be hearing is your nails on the keyboard. If those invoices don’t go out we don’t get paid, capeesh?”

       “Yes Dr. V.”

       “And quit being so polite! It’s weirding me out.”

       “Humph! Go stick your finger in a light socket.”

       “That's better.”

       She heard him flip his newspaper to a new page, signaling that the conversation was over.

       “You’re going to get me in trouble,” she whispered. There was no reply but the flush quickly returned to her face. In lieu of a pencil to tap she picked up the rubber band ball she worked on when it was slow, squeezing it like a stress toy. Once again her eyes closed, head back. She licked her lips, this time remembering not to moan. Her body was warm all over even though the fall air was that perfect temperature of cool but not cold. Janine shifted, sliding down just a little bit so that she could open her legs a little wider...

       “Janine are you ok?”

       She sat up with a jerk, nearly upending the full coffee cup near her hand. She cursed, digging a napkin out from her desk drawer to mop up what little had spilled.

       “Sorry Janine. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Ray was standing on the other side of her desk, a look of worry on his face.

       “It’s ok Ray. I’m fine just...warm.”

       “On a day like this? Are you coming down with something?” He reached over to try and touch her forehead, but she jerked back.

       Janine, always quick on her feet, took the idea and ran with it.

       “Maybe?” She cleared her throat and tried to look pathetic. “I’m mostly just hot and tired. I’ll be fine though. You probably shouldn’t touch me though...just in case, you know?”

       “You’re probably right. Listen, I’m going out to run some errands. Want me to bring you something? My treat. Chinese maybe?”

       She felt bad for lying to the sweetest of the Busters, but she also liked free food.

       “Some egg drop soup would be great. Thanks Ray.”

       “Anytime,” he said with a smile. When the front door closed she felt a light pinch on her thigh.

       “Hot and tired? More like hot and bothered,” whispered a voice between her legs.

       “You would know,” she whispered back. “You have a front row seat.”

       “My spot could be more comfortable, but you can’t beat the view…”

       Janine gasped lightly as her legs were opened by strong calloused hands. She could just barely see a familiar head burying itself between them. It took all her willpower not to thrust her hips against him. She knew from previous experience that her chair squeaked loudly if she rocked too hard. Instead she grabbed the edges of her desk as her secret lover took her to the brink of rapture for the third time. She mentally begged whatever god or goddess was listening to please PLEASE let her come. In answer she felt the tight liquid rumble in her core that signaled a pending explosion. Her friendly invader apparently saw the signs too because he picked up his pace, circling his tongue around her clit while fingers delved in and out with the skill of a man who’s done this to her before. When he hooked his fingers inside her, rubbing that sensitive spot, she snapped closed around him. Her high heels clattered to the floor as her toes curled and flexed in an attempt to remain quiet. He could just hear her nails etching lines into the top of her desk. This was the part he liked best. For a woman who was so loud, she could be the most erotic when trying to be silent. He planted sweet kisses on the inside of her thighs while drawing her orgasm out with his fingers.

       When Janine was calm and fully composed she pushed her hair back. As she stood she straightened her skirt with a little shimmy. She looked around to see if the coast was clear, then helped her visitor out from his hidey hole. Egon was surprisingly limber for such a tall man. It also didn’t hurt that the desk was massive. He stretched to work out the kinks, then turned his attention to Janine.

       From his spot at the top of the stairs to the second floor Winston watched the two kiss affectionately. He couldn’t hear much, but whatever Egon said to Janine must have been good because she blushed prettily. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then shooed him away. Winston figured she needed to get back to work before Peter figured out that she hadn’t done a thing in nearly an hour. He nodded and headed for the basement without a sound. Janine sat back down, sighing pleasantly, and started tackling invoices.

       Winston left his spot and headed for the bathroom. He had an urge to take a long hot shower as the picture of Janine’s orgasmic face flashed through his mind. But first...maybe a nap…

 

       Winston slowly opened his eyes to find Prudence standing in front of him, notepad ready.  There was a mischievous grin on her face.

       “Someone likes to watch! Naughty naughty!” she laughed. “So have you actually seen them in the act? Do you watch others? Why didn’t you touch yourself while watching?”

       Prudence was so keen on getting answers that Winston was a little freaked out.

       “Ok one, can you take a step back please?”

       “Oh! Sorry!” With a snap a chair appeared behind her. She sat, but leaned forward. “Tell me everything.”

       “Alright well I haven’t seen Janine and Egon do anything like that, but I always figured when Egon gets his head out of his ass…”

       “Hey!”

       “...and takes what she’s offering then yeah I fully expect things like that to happen.”

       Prudence nodded in agreement.

       “He’s a tough nut, but even most men would have figured it out by now. Dr. Spengler you really should read my book _Letting Yourself Love_. It’s a bestseller.”

       “Thank you but I’ll pass,” Egon grumped.

       “Your loss. Winston, please continue.”

       “Ok...as for watching...yeah I’ve seen some others but it wasn’t like I went looking for it. It just kind of happens. I like the random chance of it all. I don’t touch myself during because I want to concentrate on the woman’s face so I can remember it later.”

       “Ah so you’re into O faces. That’s more common than you think. Remind me to give you a video before you go. It’s 60 minutes of women pleasuring themselves but only their shoulders up are filmed. I think you’d like it.”

       “You’re beautiful when you sell porno,” commented Peter, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Prudence sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

       “Giving a gift isn’t selling. Let me guess, you’re ready for your mental romp?”

       “Ready willing and able, although I’d much prefer a turn with you instead.”

       “You and every person who likes tits Dr. Venkman. Alright, here we go.”

       She bent over to kiss his forehead, but Peter shifted at the last minute and caught her on the lips. A literal jolt of electricity went from her lips to his. Peter yelped, tumbling off his chair. When he sat up there were little ribbons of smoke trailing up from his hair.

       “Gee Pete, when Janine told you to put your finger in a light socket I don’t think this is what she meant!” laughed Winston.

       “Oh ha ha.” Peter got back into his chair, pouting the whole time.

       “Are you going to behave now?” she asked.

       “I guess. Spoilsport,” Peter replied, crossing his arms. She once again leaned over, but this time she held his head firmly to plant a kiss on his forehead.

 

**Chapter Four**

**PETER**

 

       The apartment was mostly dark. Only a single lamp was left on in the living room. In the dimness one could see numerous plants, a variety of pictures and newspaper cutouts cluttering the walls, and an entertainment center the size of Yankee Stadium. The place had comfortable lived-in feel to it with plush leather furniture and dark woods.

       From outside came the sound of raised voices. High heels stomped on carpeting in a vain attempt to sound menacing.

       “It was ONE dance! Why are you so upset?” a muffled male voice asked.

       “It was THREE dances and you should know why I’m upset!” responded a female voice.

       As the two got closer to the door the voices became clearer.

       “Two and a half....MAYBE. Stop overreacting!”

       “I am not overreacting! Now open the damn door before we give the neighbors something to really talk about.”

       “I can’t. I don’t have my keys.”

       The woman groaned. “I bet it couldn’t fit in your pocket since that’s where you keep your massive ego.”

       Keys jingled and the door swung open. Janine angrily stomped into the room while Peter slunk in with his hands in his pockets. They had obviously just come from a party. Janine was wearing the classic Little Black Dress with killer heels. Peter was in a three piece suit in brown with a robin’s egg blue shirt, but his jacket was off and his shirtsleeves were rolled up.

       “Janine seriously. Nothing happened…”

       She wheeled on him, finger pointing in accusation.

       “Oh that’s bullshit buster! I know you! I bet you told her some pretty lies about how she’s psychic or telepathic or something. Did you offer to give her some free one-on-one testing? To give her a personal tour of the Firehouse?”

       Peter sighed. He went to the fridge to grab a beer. The argument was old and he was tired.

       “I’m not going to repeat myself Janine.” There was an edge to his voice.

       “You don’t have to. I’m leaving.” She spun on her heels and tramped into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Peter heard the closet door open then bang shut. Dresser drawers followed suit. He took another swig of beer to fortify himself.

       Janine was busy packing when the door burst open. Peter stood there, steel in his eyes.

       “You think I’m going to stand here and take your abuse when I saw you flirting with that new professor from the mathematics department?”

       She stood defiant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

       “Ooooh Dr. McCormick! Can you explain that theory to me again? You have such a way about you. I could learn so much!” he mimicked in his worst Brooklyn accent.

       “I was being nice! He was lonely!”

       “Nice huh? How ‘nice’ would you have been if I hadn’t taken you home right then??”

       “You’re the one who…”

       “Nuh uh little girl. I heard exactly what you said to him, so now you’re going to show me exactly how ‘nice’ you were going to be.”

       “You’re drunk!”

       He shoved the suitcase off the bed.

       “Come here.”

       “No! I’m leaving you!” She tried to dash past him, but she was still wearing her heels. He easily tackled her, landing on the bed. She was under him, thrashing and beating against his chest. He easily grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress with one hand.  

       “Be nice,” he murmured icily. Seconds later his lips, hot and demanding, were on hers. She struggled against his grip but it was useless. He had her in strength and size. She tried pushing her hips against him, but that only made him groan through their kiss. With his free hand he made his way down her body, squeezing a plump tit before moving to her crotch. Her dress was short enough that he didn’t have to work to get under it.

       “Why what’s this? No panties? Shame shame. What exactly were you planning for tonight?” He stroked her slit with a single finger, enjoying the slickness.

       “Not this!” she hissed, bucking again. He didn’t know if it was from anger or pleasure, but it didn’t matter.

       “Then it's time to change your plans.” Peter unbuckled his pants to free himself. Janine stared at him wide eyed as he wiggled down between her legs, forcing them open with his body. In one swift motion he was fully inside her. She cried out, eyes closing. Peter gave her a moment to adjust but only a moment. He pulled out almost completely just to trust himself in again. Janine’s back arched and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Peter let go of her hands so he could work on her dress. It was stretchy enough that he could pull it down over her breasts, revealing a sheer lacy bra that left nothing to the imagination. Without losing rhythm he bent over and licked her nipples through the material. Janine cooed and begged as he nipped and teased them with his teeth. Soon she was matching his pace, hips lifting to meet his. Their voices were raised in passion instead of anger as they took their energy out on each other’s body. Peter, to his credit, held in his orgasm until he felt Janine come first. She cried out his name as her body shuddered under his. Three quick thrusts later he followed her, whispering ‘Janine’.

 

       An hour later they were showered and in bed spooned together. Peter was on his right side with his left arm around her waist, the right arm serving as a pillow for Janine’s head. He was kissing her bare shoulder softly and she sighed happily.

       “You know,” he said between kisses. “It’s a good thing you’re with a psychologist. Anyone else would think your kink for arguing would be weird.”

       “I know you don’t think it’s weird,” she replied with a smile.

       “Hell no. It gets you so horny I can barely keep up. Good thing I have a strong constitution.”

       “And a strong something else too.”

       She reached between them and gave his cock a squeeze. He yelped good-naturedly and bit her shoulder. She laughed, snuggling closer.

       “Good night Dr. Venkman.”

       “Good night Mrs. Dr. Venkman.”

 

       Peter goggled at the movie screen. He honestly couldn’t believe what he had just seen.

       “Married?!?” he finally choked out. “I MARRIED her?!?”

       Even Prudence was silent as Peter ranted about what they had all seen.

       “You guys know we fight all the time! That’s not healthy! And pinning her down? Chasing her? That’s not normal!”

       “I don’t know Peter. It looked pretty ok there at the end,” Ray said.

       “Yeah. You two were play acting. Lots of couples do it,” agreed Winston. “Besides, you can’t tell me you didn’t study stuff like this at some point.”

       “Well...yeah...but this is Janine not some case study!”

       “Do you honestly think it’s strange Dr. Venkman?” asked Prudence. “Because what I saw was a well adjusted relationship with two people who like to keep their sex life interesting. As dream you put it, it made her very enthusiastic so why not enjoy it? It’s obvious there’s love there as well. There are a multitude of couples who would move heaven and earth to have that kind of connection.”

       “But...it’s Janine…” Peter said quietly. He honestly hadn’t thought of her that way, but now he was confused. Looking back it was easy to see what the fantasy had shown him. If things had been a little different they might have gotten together.

 _“Would it really be that good?”_ he wondered.

       “Spengs?” He turned his head to look at his friend. It wasn’t a reaffirming sight. Peter knew the look Egon had on his face. He was too calm to actually BE calm. “Egon?”

       The man looked straight ahead as he spoke.

       “Logically speaking I know I shouldn’t be upset. This is all fake and you haven’t done anything wrong. You never touched Janine like that, or said romantic words to her that weren’t thick with sarcasm. I shouldn’t be angry. It isn’t rational.”

       “Love rarely is rational Dr. Spengler.”

       His head snapped to look at Prudence.

       “I’m not in love with Janine.”

       She sighed sadly, as if the comment brought her extreme grief.

       “Then I think it’s time for your fantasy Egon.”

       She lifted his head up so she could look into his eyes. They were shining and a little scared.

       “It’s ok Egon,” she whispered. “I promise everything will be ok.”

       “I’m a man of science not emotion. Emotion has no place in my world,” he croaked.

       “Sweetheart, man is nothing without emotions. Life has no meaning without them.”

       She tenderly kissed his forehead, sending him to dreamland.

 

**Chapter Five**

**EGON**

 

       Egon’s workshop was cluttered as always. Half-finished projects and half-dissected machines littered the tables and even some of the floor. Occasionally something would spark or beep, but thankfully nothing was on fire. Dr. Spengler was hard at work upgrading a trap when he heard the door to his lab open and close softly. He put his project down and turned, expecting Winston since neither Peter or Ray would be so quiet. Instead Janine stood there, lovely in her yellow and orange skirt set. He was about to ask what she needed when she put a finger to her lips to shush him, locking the door. Egon watched as she stepped out of her high heels, then shimmied her panties down without removing her skirt. He stood frozen in place as she slowly walked to him, panties in hand. Flirtatiously she put them in his pocket.

       “A gift,” she whispered.

       Like a spell being broken Egon was free to move. Instantly he was on her, kissing licking nibbling biting whatever flesh of hers he could find. She tasted like strawberry cream and white chocolate to him, a combination that begged to be devoured. He held her so closely she probably felt crushed, but Janine only moaned and held him in return. His hands went to her ass, squeezing it and loving the way the action pushed her hips against him. Trusting his strength she lifted a leg, wrapping it around his thigh in order to rub herself against his groin. Animal instinct kicked into overdrive. Egon easily lifted her onto the work table. Her legs spread for him and he growled in approval. Again he attacked her neck, grazing that tender spot behind her ear with his teeth. When her breath hitched he knew he had to have her NOW. Stepping back just a tad he wrestled with the zipper of his jumpsuit. It refused to budge and he had the urge to rip it off his body like the Hulk. Janine, clearly the calmer one, laughed light and batted his hands away. She skillfully but slowly pulled the zipper down. He struggled to get free as soon as it was open enough to get his arms out. The suit dropped to his feet, leaving him in just his boxers. His cock, having been at attention for some time, had already popped out of his fly. Janine grinned slyly and stroked him, clearly pleased with his size. Egon’s eyes fluttered shut, mesmerized by her touch. He felt a little tug so he opened his eyes to see her pulling him closer. She wiggled a bit so her rear was right on the edge of the table. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders for balance while she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. Egon stepped in, hands on her waist.

       “Please Egon,” she begged in a soft voice. “I want  you.”

       He obliged, entering her slowly and tenderly so she could adjust to his mass. Soon though her hands were on his ass to encourage him to move faster, deeper, to give her more of him. When she bit his shoulder he was overcome with imperative desire. His thrusts became erratic as she mewled from his touch. His logical mind screamed that at this angle and pace he wouldn’t last long enough for Janine. As if she read his mind, she eased herself down so that she was lying on the table. Her legs left his hips and instead she put her heels on the edge of the table to open herself fully for him. Egon’s speed picked up, but now it was smooth, each stroke deliciously long as it filled her completely. When her moans changed he knew he was on the right track. Janine’s hips rocked to meet his thrusts, her hand instinctively going to her clit. Egon would have none of that. Giving her pleasure was his job. He pushed her hand aside and teased her just the way she liked. Janine’s back arched from the new sensation, which in turn made fireworks pop behind Egon’s eyes. He leaned forward, grabbing the edge of the table above her head and moved faster still. When her foot slipped off the edge of the table he caught it by the calf and put it on his shoulder, kissing her smooth skin. The table was rocking from their love making, causing random tools to drop and clang to the floor. Still he continued, kissing her when her cries became too loud.

       “Janine,” he panted softly. He was so close to coming that holding it was nearly painful. She nodded and smiled at him, caressing his face. She watched his face contort with pleasure as a warm silverly feeling flooded inside her. Her orgasm happened moments later, a tight fluttering that had her panting in relief.

       Egon laid his head down on her breasts as he tried to catch his breath. He was sweaty and exhausted from the exercise but deliriously happy. Janine stroked his hair and cooed at him softly.

       A sudden knock at the door had Egon bolting upright.

       “Hey are you ok? I heard some things crashing?” asked Ray from the other side of the locked door.

       “I’m fine. It was nothing important.”

       “You sure?”

       “Yes. I’m fine Ray.”

       “Alright. By the way, have you seen Janine?”

       Egon smirked down at her.

       “I think she said something about running some errands.”

       “Did she? I hope she gets more coffee. Thanks!”

       Ray’s footsteps faded. Egon helped her sit up but didn’t move from between her legs. Instead he held her, resting his forehead against hers. She stroked his neck and shoulders to calm and cool him. The stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the feel of each other in a quiet moment.

       Eventually Egon regretfully stepped away and redressed. Janine hopped off the table and put her shoes back on. She cautiously unlocked the door and opened it. Before leaving she looked back at Egon and winked. He smiled and awkwardly waved good-bye. Janine slipped out the door, shutting it behind her as he contemplated a nap.

 

       The room was quiet as the vision ended. Egon was looking down at the floor while the rest of the guys were looking at him.

       “Egon?”

       “Yes Ray?”

       “I remember that happening a week ago. Did you and…”

       Egon didn’t see a point in lying, especially not to Ray.

       “Janine and I have had carnal relations with each other for 6 weeks.”

       If the guys were shocked they didn’t show it. Truth be told they looked more confused than anything.

       “Egon, if you two are dating why did you let this happen?” asked Winston. “You didn’t have to lie.”

       “I didn’t lie. We aren’t dating. We’re having sex. Those are two entirely separate things. I thought about asking her out, but I don’t know how…”

       “Did you try ‘Hey Janine, want to go out’?” Peter asked bitingly. Egon shot him a vicious look but didn’t reply.

       “Gentlemen, please.” Prudence conjured a chair so she could sit next to Egon. She took his hand and realized it was serious when he didn’t resist. “Egon, I know that you’re confused right now. I’m so sorry that my experiment went this way. It was never my intention to hurt you or your relationships with your coworkers. However I hope this also helps you take the steps needed to show Janine how you really feel about her.”

       He didn’t respond or look at her, but eventually he nodded in agreement.

       “Spengs, look. I know things are...weird right now. But you know that I would never ever do anything to get between you and Red. Anyone with eyes can see how she feels about you, and I know deep in my gut that you two belong together. I might be a skunk, but I’m not a jackass.” It was probably the most sincere thing Peter had ever said.

       Egon stood and walked to Peter. He hesitated a moment, then pulled the shorter man into a crushing hug. It took a second but Peter returned the embrace, happy to have his friend still with him. Ray gave Winston a thumbs up.

       “Ok now that all’s right with the world, can we get out of here?” Winston asked.

       “Oh! Of course! Thank you for your participation.” Prudence handed Ray a check. “Here is the fee for your time. Have a lovely day!” She snapped her fingers, covering the Busters in complete darkness.

 

*******

 

       An unknown time later the guys found themselves standing in a dirt lot with the Ecto-1 idling beside them. The Lucky Kitty, in fact the entire building, was gone. Traffic continued on the street and no one gave the men a second glance.

       “Uh, what just happened?” asked Winston.

       “I think the bust is over…” replied Peter. “But I still remember everything. Didn’t she say we’d forget?”

       “I believe I have an answer to that. I found something in my pocket,” said Egon. He was holding a letter and a plastic bag with the Lucky Kitty logo on it.

       “My dearest Ghostbusters. Please forgive me for not keeping my word. By all rights I should have wiped your memory, but I feel at this point it would do more harm than good. I hope with time you’ll understand. Enjoy your gifts and thank you for shopping at The Lucky Kitty. Signed, Prudence Monroe”

       “Yup, that’s an answer,” Peter said while rolling his eyes.

       “And this is a pretty neat gift!” said Winston. He was also holding a Lucky Kitty bag.

       “What did you get?”

       “An erotic retelling of Moby Dick called Moby’s Dick and that O-face video Ms. Monroe talked about.”

       “Oh cool!” Ray pulled two books out of his bag. “ _Making Your Dreams Come True: A Guide to Positive Thinking_ and a Classic Covergirls photo book. Nice! What did you get Pete?”

       Peter looked like a freshly-kicked puppy. He held up a half-empty bottle of lotion and an old tube sock. Ray and Winston did their best not to laugh too loudly.

       “Yeah yeah yuck it up. What did you get Egon?”

       “Two tickets to the Natural History museum, a reservation to Janine’s favorite Italian bistro…and a riding crop.”

       “Sounds like date material,” commented Winston, ignoring the addition of the crop.

       “It would be a shame to let the reservation go to waste…”

       “That’s the spirit! Come on guys, let’s go.” Ray hopped into Ecto and revved the engine, ready to get back home.

 

       A little while later the Ecto pulled into the Firehouse. Janine was waiting patiently behind her desk as always. Instead of stopping to chat or throw paperwork on her desk Ray, Winston, and Peter made a beeline for the stairs.

       “Guys?”

       Only Peter looked back at her with an odd, sad expression on his face.

       “Dr. V?” she asked, concerned at his odd behavior. 

       He shook his head and continued up, leaving Janine alone with Egon. He walked around behind the desk to stand beside her.

       “What’s going on? What happened with the bust? You didn’t bring any...traps...back…” Janine could barely finish her sentence as Egon presented her with the museum tickets.

       “Would you do me the pleasure of going to the Natural History Museum with me tomorrow?” He hoped she couldn’t see how nervous he was.

       “Oh Egon I’d love to!” She jumped up from her seat and hugged him.

       “Ah...good. I also took the liberty of getting a dinner reservation at Polpette Affamate.”

       “I LOVE that place! You’re so sweet.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

       “Yes well...I’ll pick you up at your place tomorrow? Say around 10am?”

       “Egon, tomorrow is Thursday. I have to work.”

       “Don’t worry. I have an in with the boss.” he joked.

       She ran her fingers down his chest and gazed at him slyly.

       “If that’s the case then why don’t you come home with me tonight? We can stop by that bakery I get your favorite doughnuts from.” Egon grinned like a fool when she gave his dick a playful squeeze.

       “I’ll go pack a bag.”

       He had just gotten the words out when a duffel bag fell through the hole for the fire pole. Janine laughed, grabbing her purse while Egon got the bag. They walked out arm in arm into the late afternoon sun.

       “Hey Egon? Why are you carrying a riding crop?”

       

       Upstairs and out of sight from the others, Prudence watched the couple leave. With a twist of her fingers a note in Egon’s handwriting floated up and posted itself to the fridge where Ray would find it later. She sighed happily. With a snap, she was gone.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I totally didn't mean it to go so angst-ish but there it is. BTW Polpette Affamate means Hungry Meatball in Italian (or at least according to Google Translate).


End file.
